Hollywood Dreams and Love
by lcyC
Summary: Bella and Alice move to Los Angeles, CA to pursue their lives and dreams of photography and fashion. Along the way they find the loves of their lives and make lasting friendships. Full summary inside. Canon Pairings E/B Em/R J/A Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! Not a lot of people know about this story, but that few that do, I am finally going to come back to it now. It's been a very long time since I have even thought of this story but I miss writing so I am going to try and finish it. This first Chapter is re-written because it had a lot of mistakes and little by little I'll do the same for the other three chapters and continue where I left off. I hope you all enjoy it.

Summary: Sisters, Bella and Alice move out to Los Angeles to attend art and fashion school and be closer to their best friend/brother Emmett. Along the way they meet Jasper and Rosalie and together they create their own little family, but something is still missing. Not happy with his life in Chicago, Edward moves to Los Angeles to attend art school and also be closer to his childhood friends, Jasper and Rosalie. Edward and Bella never felt as though they were missing anything until they met each other.

Disclaimer: I do not claim to be Stephanie Meyer, I do not own the characters either, just the plot.

Chapter 1: Goodbye Forks, Hello L.A.!

BPOV

Never in a million years did I ever think that I would be packing up my sisters, Alice and my things into boxes and moving to Los Angeles, CA.

But here we are a couple of days after our high school graduation and we are packing up all of our things from our home that we have lived in for the last 18 years, in Forks, Washington. I love Forks, Alice and I will always come back to visit mom and dad on holidays and special occasions. But we're just ready to move on with our lives and experience more other than what Forks can provide us.

Alice wasn't always my sister, but I always had a feeling that we would end up becoming sisters from the moment I met the tiny little pixie. We met in kindergarten and instantly became friends.

Though before that it was just my dad, Charlie, and I. My biological mother, Renee, left when I was barely a year old. The last we heard of her, she lived in Jacksonville with her husband and two kids. It hurt at first when I found out about the new family she had started, it was obvious they were a lot more important to her than her first born child.

But that doesn't matter now, because I have my mom. And she loves me and she makes sure to tell Ali and I everyday of that love.

When dad and Shannon met it was the first day of school for Ali and I, the both of them were running late dropping us off and they bumped into each other in the hallway. Dad apologized and just kept on walking, but when he felt Shannon walking behind us he turned and figured they were going to same classroom, and when he got a really good look at her he feel his heart skip a beat and instantly he was in love with her. But it was a different story for Shannon, her and Ali had just moved into town that summer, from what I could remember. Shannon was a single mom who had lost her first husband the year before, when she finally told herself that her and Ali needed a change in their life. It was hard at first for her to open up to my dad, but he was patient because he knew that when she was finally ready to let him and I fully into her and Ali's life that it would be worth it.

They had been dating for a few years, when they both finally decided it was time to make the four of us a real family, Ali and I were in the fourth grade. So they got married, and dad adopted Alice and Shannon adopted me. And it has been the four of us ever since.

Now it was our final day in Forks before Ali and I hopped into our cars to start off our future in Los Angeles. I was accepted to the photography program at The Art Institute of California in Hollywood and Alice was going to FIDM to study fashion design.

But at this very moment I was sitting out on our front porch with my dad talking before we took off. I knew he was having a hard time with this move, so I just wanted to make sure that he knew we were going to be okay.

"This is really hard seeing you and your sister leave, Bells. You're both still very young, my two baby girls. But I know this is the right thing for you and Ali." Charlie said with a sad smile.

"It is dad, and I promise you will not regret letting us go" I said.

"I know I won't, you and Ali are both going accomplish a lot living out there, I just know it. But that still doesn't mean I won't worry."

I smiled at my dad. "You really do not have to worry about us. You got us this really great apartment in a safe neighborhood, plus Emmett is only a minute if not 30 seconds away from us."

"Yeah I know" He said, shaking his head.

"Everything is going to be great, you'll see."

"Okay, well why don't you go see how the packing is going on upstairs, it's starting to get late and I do not the three of you driving so much at night." Charlie says while he stands up from his seat and walks inside the house.

I groaned. "Ugh! I just came from upstairs and we are not really missing much, it's just Ali bossing Emmett around."

I hear my dad chuckle a bit while he disappears into the kitchen to continue cleaning out his guns.

Now Emmett is a trip, but I love him. He's been in our lives since Ali and I were in the first grade; he was a year older than us and in the second grade, he also lived just down the street from us. Emmett graduated last year and moved out to LA to attend UCLA and play football. That didn't last very long, he was really unhappy when he got there and ended up dropping out. He now works as a tattoo artist for a shop on Hollywood Blvd. That's what he's been doing ever since. Well except for now, he was upstairs getting us all packed and loading the majority of our boxes into his truck since he will be joining us on our little road trip. That was the only way dad was going to allow Ali and I to each drive our cars out to LA.

"Damn it Mary Alice, leave that fucking box alone! It has already been packed and ready to take down to the truck forever! If you try to re-pack it again we'll never be able to leave!" I hear Emmett yell from down the hall.

I see my mom walking up to me with a sweet smile adorning her beautiful face. "Honey why don't you get in there and try to calm those two down, they've been going at it like that since you went downstairs to talk to your dad." She has both hands on the side of my cheeks and gives me a peck on the nose.

"Sure mom." I laughed a bit.

Before she gets too far she stops me.

"By the way, how did the talk with your dad go? I know he's been worrying about this moment for weeks."

"It went pretty good, I told him he did not have to worry too much, that Emmett is going to be there. I mean we are going to live just down the hall from him."

"Yes I know that, but you know how your dad gets. Now get in there before those two kill each other."

I just nod my head and walk down the hall into my now empty room to find Ali, that barely even reaches five feet and Emmett that is built like a tank, wrestling each other for a box. That's just how it has always been with those two. Ali was always trying to boss Emmett around and Emmett was always trying not to let it happen.

"I said no Alice, I'm taking the damn, stupid box downstairs and that's final. I love you and I'm sorry that I'm doing this but we are done here, ok?"

"Fine take the stupid box!" Alice says while stomping her little feet on the ground like a petulant child.

Emmett walks by me and kisses the top of my head and whispers "Try to calm her down; we're leaving in five minutes."

"Okay." I whisper back to him.

"Hey Alice can you believe that we're finally doing this." I say while standing next to her and looking out the same window.

She turns to me and smiles that same creepy smile she gets when she knows something more than she's telling me. "I know and once we get there it's going to be amazing, just wait and see. Oh and sorry about the whole box thing I know you told me not to mess with Emmett today, but you know how I can't resist getting him all riled up." She says while trying to control her laughter.

I chuckle. "Yeah I know, I swear you are going to give him a damn aneurysm one day , now let's get this show on the road it's going to be a long 19 hours of driving."

We walk downstairs while taking in all our memories of our childhood home. We say bye to mom and dad on the front porch. I hop into my Mini Cooper and Ali gets into her shiny grey Mazda and we take off and follow behind Emmett who is driving in front of us.

We are finally going to live out our dreams and start our adventures, I cannot wait to see what the future has in store for us when we get there.

* * *

**So I hope you all enjoy, again lol. I am going to try really hard to continue and finish this story all the way through. Let me know what you think. **


	2. At First Sight

Chapter 2: At First Sight

BPOV: 2 years later

It has been two years since we moved to Los Angeles from Forks, and it has been amazing so far, a lot has changed. Three months after settling in and getting our apartment set up Ali and I started school in September, we both knew immediately that we had made the right choice in moving. There weren't any close minded people here that we had to deal with like back in Forks and I think that is what the biggest difference was for us. We didn't have to worry about someone judging us for what we said or how we dressed.

School has been so great, I'm already working on my portfolio and trying to get a show set up for myself so I can show off my work, even though I'm still in the early stages of my career and everything, all of my instructors say that it would be better for me to start out early and get my name out into the art community so they can get to know me and my work better.

Ali has also been working hard at school, she has already started working on her clothing line which for the most part takes up most of her time. Her schedule for school has been so busy that I hardly get to see her with the exceptions of running into each other in the hallway of our building on our way in or out of our apartment. But when I do get see her I have to share her with her boyfriend Jasper, not that I mind because I did introduce them so I'm kind of proud of myself every time I see them together. I know I made the right choice in introducing them that first week of school two years ago, ever since then those two have been inseparable.

I met Jasper at school during orientation, he was my group leader for the campus tour and we just really hit it off. I knew we would be great friends even though he was a year older than me. A couple of weeks into the school year I found out that he actually already knew Emmett through some buddies of theirs who get their tattoos done by him. So we all just sort of came together after that and made our own little group and became close fast.

And finally our last member of our little makeshift family is Rosalie Hale, Jaspers twin sister and Emmett's secret love interest, which is not so much a secret since we all know. At first when I met Rose I wasn't really much of a fan because she seemed like a total bitch who thought she was better than me and only me because she got along great with Ali. The first time they met they easily bonded because Rose was on her last year of her program at FIDM, so those two became the best of friends right away.

It took a few months for Rose and I to get over our differences, but we got over whatever bad feelings we had for each other and became best friends. And now it was really rare when her and I are not together.

With the fun times also came the hard times, which for us were money problems. With everything that we have been doing like going out and working on our careers our savings just started to dwindle down to nothing. At that point we wanted to stop asking mom and dad for help, so we got jobs. Ali and I started working part-time at a bar/club that Jasper works at. He gave Ali and I a choice between working behind the bar with him so he can keep an eye on us or to become a go-go dancer. Ali decided to work behind the bar to be with him and I couldn't resist taking the chance to go-go dance for the club. Even though I wasn't 21 yet Jazz was able to convince the club owner Seth to let me dance either way.

That's where we are all at right now, Ali and Jasper behind the bar, Emmett and Rose sitting at our usual table flirting, and me working my last hour for the night. I turn around to face the bar to see if it's busy when I notice some guy standing there staring at me. But he is not just some guy, he's oddly familiar I can't help but check him out, right away I know I have to find some sort of excuse to talk to this guy. When he finally realizes he's been caught staring he turns around and starts talking to Jasper, I quickly jump off my stage and make my way to the bar so I can meet this guy, since he apparently knows Jasper.

Edward

"Jasper!" I call out to my best friend who seems to be having an intense moment behind the bar with who I would guess is his girlfriend from what I remember of the few pictures he sent me of the two them.

"Oh hey man," He finally turns around "it's good to see that you were finally able to get out of the apartment for tonight, I know you've been busy getting everything set up."

"Yeah I know, Rose called to tell me that it was important for me to come by tonight so that I could finally meet everyone."

"Well it's a good thing she called you because everyone is actually here tonight. Hold on a minute let me go get Alice first and then we'll gather up Bella and Emmett."

"Sure man, I'll wait for you right here." I say as I turn around to look out into the loud and busy club in front of me.

I got into Los Angeles pretty late last night. And since I had just made the impulse decision to move out here to attend school and be closer to my best friend and his sister, he hasn't really gotten a chance to let any of his friends know about me. He wanted me to be some sort of surprise I guess.

I've know Jasper my whole life, we lived next door to each other back in Chicago, that's where we're from. Three years ago when we graduated from high school, he made the decision to move out here and attend art school. I stayed behind to follow in my dad's footsteps and become a doctor, it actually wasn't what I really wanted to do but it was expected of me so I just went along with it. I thought that maybe I would enjoy it more once school started but I was wrong. I was miserable; I hated it but didn't have the heart to tell me parents that, especially my dad he was so proud of me.

What I really wanted to do was paint, I had always enjoyed art ever since I could remember. I was always drawing or painting pictures of everything that I looked at or remembered. My mom knew it was what I wanted to do, so she tried to convince me into going with Jasper. But I knew what my dad wanted and I just wanted him to be proud of me so I told her it was ok and that I was happy with my decision of staying behind and go to medical school here. But she knew that I wasn't. My mother knows me better than I know myself. So two weeks ago when I came home from a really tough day at school she sat my dad, Carlisle and me down in the living room for a "Family Meeting". It went well, my dad didn't seem too upset about my confession about not wanting to be a doctor and my fear of him not being proud of me if I chose my actual passion of painting. He was really understanding, and felt a bit guilty and apologized for making me feel as though I needed to become a doctor just so that he would be proud of me.

That's how I got here; standing in this smokey club watching my surroundings and waiting for my best friend to get his girlfriend so I can finally meet her. As I wait I look out further into the club and see that they have mini stages scattered throughout the room for the dancers. That is when I see her, and let me tell you this girl is amazing. I can tell she's one of the dancers that work here because of the way she's dressed. I can't stop myself from staring at her, she is just absolutely beautiful with her long brown wild hair and full pink lips and big beautiful doe eyes. I'm usually quite shy when it came to girls, but while I'm staring at this amazing girl I get this feeling inside me I can't explain. She catches me staring so I look away and turn around so I don't look like some sort of pervert drooling over her, as I turn around I see Jasper step up to me with this short cute pixie looking chick.

"Ali this is Edward, my best friend from Chicago the one I was telling you about the other day that was going to move into my apartment with me." He says to her.

She grabs my hand from across the bar and starts shaking it.

"Hi! Omg it's so great to finally meet you, Jazzy talks about you all the time so I feel like I already know you! This is so great I can tell that you are going to fit right into our little family here. It must be so great to see Jazzy again right, I always hear him say how much he misses you and wishes you had come out with him when he did….." she says in this super fast way. I turn to look at Jasper and he just smiles and shrugs his shoulders almost like saying that this is typical Alice behavior, which I would not doubt for a second.

"Yeah I know I've heard a lot about you too, Jasper actually won't ever shut up about you whenever we talked on the phone." I say with a smile.

"Oh look, here comes Bella I don't know if Jazzy told you anything else about Bella or Emmett, who is here somewhere probably drooling after Rose. I don't know why he just doesn't tell her already that he's in love with her. Well anyways Bella is my sister, oh you are just going to love her and you'll probably see her around campus when you start school she's a photography student there."

"Hey Ali can I get a bottle of water it's really hot out there tonight, too many people but I am getting some really awesome tips tonight so I guess that's good."

I freeze when I hear her voice and I just know it's the girl that I saw out there dancing. I turn to look at her and realize that it is in fact her and I just stare, I don't even say anything I'm just stuck and probably look like some kind of fucking moron.

"Yeah sure, I'll be back though because there aren't any more water bottles on this side of the bar."

Jasper doesn't even say anything and takes off after Alice, and I feel like even more of an asshole because I still haven't said anything to her yet.

She looks up at me and I finally get a closer look of her beautiful eyes that I now see are brown like milk chocolate. She smiles at me when she notices me staring, well more like smirks.

"Hi, I'm Bella." She says and her voice makes me shiver a bit and I really hope no one noticed especially this beautiful goddess in front of me.

I shake out of my stupor. "Hi, um right ...… I'm Edward."

She giggles a bit at my stupidity. Alice and Jasper finally get back with her water.

"Yeah Bella, this is my best friend from Chicago. Rose and I are always talking about him." Jasper finally says.

"Oh, right of course I remember. Well it's really good to finally meet you. I have to get back out there but I'll see you all later, especially you Edward. Bye." As she turns to walk away, I can't seem to get my eyes off of her.

I turn around I see Jasper and Alice staring at me with knowing looks on their faces it starts to make me feel a bit uncomfortable.

"What?" I say while running my hand through my hair which is sort of like twitch for me when I start to feel nervous or uncomfortable.

"Oh nothing, just that it looked like you wanted to grab my sister and throw her over your shoulder and haul her ass out of here caveman style." She says while she walks away to help out people with their drink orders.

I turn to Jasper and see that he's just standing there laughing at me and I can feel my face heat up, I don't usually react to girls that way. I'm usually really shy, I've only ever had two serious relationships in my life,and that also does not mean that I'm a complete and utter failure at sex, I have not had any complaints. The last relationship I was in actually just ended right before I left Chicago. Jane and she was not happy to hear that I had dropped out of medical school to pursue my career in art. I'm glad that it ended though, we both wanted different things. The only thing she wanted from me was the opportunities my name brought and my money. I'm looking for someone to love me for me and not my wealth.

"I wasn't really looking at her like that was I?"

"Yeah a little bit but it's ok because Bella was pretty much doing the same thing. It's only a matter of time before she gets a hold of you."

I look at Jasper in confusion. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well I know what Bella is like and when it comes to stuff like this and she sees something she wants she gets it. Especially when it comes to guys, she's had her fair share of boyfriends since moving out to LA, but I'm not telling you this to make you feel bad. I'm just saying be prepared because she wants you. So I'm warning you that if she starts coming on to you stronger than she just did right now do not clam up."

"Um… Okay" I don't know what else to say to him.

"Bella wastes no time when it comes to being in relationships and love, but mostly she's just had a lot of duds. I could feel this is going to be different with you two. It's not just a fling so don't second guess anything you feel towards her, let it flow ok." I hear Alice say, I didn't even see her standing there until I heard her talking.

I just stand there and stare at my crazy best friend and his girlfriend. I don't even know what to think. Obviously they must know what they are talking about since they do know her. And it does give me a bit of hope that maybe this could work out, she does seem to be attracted to me and I'm sure as hell attracted to her. But I'm just going to have to wait and see what happens.

I finally get out of my head when I hear someone different talking next to me.

"Alice is psychic; she knows everything, so I suggest that you not second guess anything she says. What are you trying predict this time huh Pixie Dust. I'm Emmett by the way; Rose told me that you would be stopping by. She said she would be right back, she had to take a call."

I turn to shake this giants hand when he sort of just smacks it away instead and grabs me into a hug that really freaks me out because he's really huge and really squeezing the hell out of me. Right when I think I can't hold on any longer I hear Rosalie's voice.

"You big doofus let him go he's turning purple" He finally lets go.

"Are you ok Edward, I'm so sorry about Emmett he's a bit of a hugger, Jasper should've warned you."

"No it's fine Rosalie." I say while coughing in some much needed air and laughing at the same time.

"Hey man I'm sorry about that I didn't mean to hug you like that, I just got excited. Jasper tells me you're such a cool guy and I just let myself get overly excited to finally meet you. So I'm sorry again, but just a fair warning I will most likely hug you again in the future."

I just laugh and shake my head in agreement because I knew that was one battle I will not win if I try to argue against it.

"Uh… yeah ok, thanks for the warning."

I turn to look at my other best friend and let me tell you, when we were younger I used to get so nervous around her because I thought I was in love with Rose. Until one night when we were younger we were hanging out in my room when we sort of just kissed. And it was really weird, it was like I was kissing my sister, that got rid of my crush for her pretty quickly after that. But still I look at her now and she's still as beautiful and amazing as I remember.

"Hi Rose," I reach out and grab her into a tight hug. "I really missed you; it's been way too long. I was really disappointed when Jasper came home for the holidays without you." I say to her while still in our embrace.

"I know, I've just have been so busy with everything and last year I had so much to do. Did you know it's really hard to work for a sought after stylist with a long list of celebrity clients. I'm surprised she even let me out of the studio tonight for a much needed break, but I told her that tonight was important so she had to let me go as long as I promised to get there early tomorrow morning. But anyways enough about my job what was this I heard of Alice trying to predict something." She turns to look at Alice with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh you know me always trying to play the matchmaker, you should have seen the way Edward here was staring at our little Bella and also how Bella was salivating over Edward when she came down here to grab a bottle of water. It was really funny, so I was just letting Edward know to prepare himself because we all know that when Bella sees something she really truly wants there is no stopping her right Rose."

Rose turns to me and says "Alice is right you know, so good luck or maybe not because I know for a fact that you're going to love every minute of it" She gives my face a little smack before she turns to the rest of the group

"Anyways since we're already speaking of Bella, she only has a few minutes left until she's off. Seth is letting her go early since she came in earlier today to train that new girl Lauren, who I heard was a total bitch to Bella. He also told me that you two can take off early too, he's going to close down the bar on the other side and have Paul and Leah come here instead since all the action is going on here tonight, so go get your stuff together and lets go to the diner and get something to eat I stopped by Bella's stage to tell her and she said that she was hungry."

Everybody agrees so Alice and Jasper go to the back room to gather up their stuff and to wait for Bella to change so that they can walk out together. While we wait I take the opportunity to catch up some more with Rosalie until she got a phone call she really needed to take, so she excuses herself outside while Emmett and I wait for the others by the bar.

Even though I just met Emmett I get this feeling from him that he might just be in love with Rose. The way he was staring at her while she was talking and how attentive he is towards her, I want to know why those two are not together yet, because it is also obvious that Rose feels the same also.

"So why haven't you told her that you love her yet."

"Um …. I don't … I don't know what you're talking about dude." Emmett stutters out.

"Sure you do, just let her know right away I see the way she stares at you too; it's clear that she feels the same. So just go for it ok."

He still looks a bit shocked by my very blunt opinion on the matter, he finally shakes it off. "Yeah I know, I really think it's about time that I let her know how I feel….."

"Tell who how you feel?" I hear Bella interrupt Emmett from behind us.

Emmett and I both turn around and see Bella standing there in different clothes that are clearly going to distract me because they are tight in all the right places. Her tight jeans hug her around her thighs and waist, and her shirt that shows off a bit of her stomach and falls off one side of her shoulder showing off her beautiful long neck. Even though she was wearing far less clothing earlier she still looks so sexy. And I know that I'm just standing there gawking at her but I can't look away even if I try. When I come back to focus on reality, I notice that Bella is staring at me so that obviously means that she caught me drooling over her. I can feel my face start to heat from the embarrassment of getting caught.

She smiles at me so I would guess that means she isn't upset, even though I am a total stranger to her.

"So Emmett who are you going to tell how you feel, hmm?" She says as she turns to him and arches her eyebrow.

"You know who I'm talking about Bella so don't play stupid; I know for a fact that you know exactly who I'm talking about. So let's just drop it already, I'm not going talk about it right now okay. And you better not say a word about it to her either." He says while staring Bella down.

"Yeah whatever," She rolls her eyes at him. "I promise I will not say anything. Now go see what's taking Alice and Jasper so long I'm hungry, I'll stay here and keep Edward company."

The whole time she's talking to Emmett she's not even facing him, she looking right into my eyes. I start to get a bit nervous, even though Jasper told me not to. But I can't help it this girl is really getting to me, and I'm not sure how to act around her.

* * *

So this is Ch. 2, hope you all enjoyed it. Leave some comments...


End file.
